evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats are abilities and attributes inherited by most characters in the E.V.O. series. 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ In 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ the stats are referred to as Wisdom, Vitality, Attack and Endurance. Once the protagonist has gained enough E.V.O. points, they will be able to use them to increase any of these four stats. While increasing any of these stats in general results in the protagonist evolving once they reach certain thresholds, they have to be careful while increasing their stats, as maxing out a stat without scaling the other stats up to be up to the task to compete with it, might result in one of 31 possible ending cutscenes, where the protagonists either dies, ends up in a funny situation or evolves successfully but not in a way, that Gaia foresaw for them. As such, it is always important, that the protagonists balances their stats, so they are going to be able to proceed in a healthy state, prevail against other creatures and actually perform threshold evolutions without running straight into an ending cutscene. While ending up in one of the 31 cutscenes will often result in the player receiving a game over and then being returned back to the overworld and in the state they were in before making their choice, the player is still advised to save regularly to avoid losing any of their progress. More content will be added soon. E.V.O. Search for Eden Unlike the first game, E.V.O. Search for Eden has the protagonist investing their E.V.O. points into the following body parts instead: Jaws, Horn, Body, Dorsal Fin, Tail, Back of the Head, Neck and Hands and Feet. Which body parts are available for evolution is dependent on the protagonists current species. # The fish is missing the Back of the Head and Neck option. # The amphibian is missing the Neck and the Hands and Feet option. # The reptile and the bird have all options, but the Hands and Feet option, available to them. # The mammal is missing the Tail and the Hands and Feet option. #* One exclusion to this, though, is a stage two thirds through the fifth world, where the protagonist is given the Hands and Feet option to evolve into a fish again, when they enter the sea, even if only temporarily over the course of this stage. #* This is only possible, if the protagonist is a mammal at this point ingame. The protagonist is able to visit a main menu, which is has two variants: One available, while they are on the world map and one, that can be viewed while in a stage. While the former allows them to view their stats, save their game and review and delete log entries from saved forms, they can not use it to evolve. The latter allows them to evolve by spending E.V.O. points, viewing their stats, saving their current form as a log entry and, if they currently have a green crystal in their possession, to temporarily turn into a saved form. As for the evolution menu, all evolutionary stages of the protagonist share the same menu, but with the limitations listed above. See the sections below for information on the corresponding forms' menus and menu entries. Menus All Forms EVO select menu English.png|The main menu is entered by pressing select on the SNES controller. Selecting "Evolution" will send the player to the protagonist's current species' evolution menu, selecting "Capability" will show them the protagonist's current form's stats and selecting "Record of Evolution" allows them to save their current form as a log entry. The fourth entry "Review of Evolution" won't be available from the get go. It will only show up once the player gains their first green crystal. EVO capability submenu English.png|The "Capability"-submenu shows the protagonists current species (called "Classification" ingame), their current form's maximum HP, various offensive stats, their defense, their agility and how high they can jump. Note, that the values shown besides the attack stats are the damage, the protagonist deals to an enemy, that has 0 defense points. If they attack an armored enemy, the damage might be decreased, but the protagonist will never do less than 1 HP of damage and the same goes for their enemies. This section is currently under construction. Stats Species and Health * Classification ** The protagonist's current species. This can be "Fish", "Amphibian", "Reptile", "Bird" or "Mammal" * Hit Point Max. ** The maximum anmount of health, the protagonist's current form has. They start out with this value after evolving or breaking their horn, but this value can be decreased by being harmed by enemies or filled back up to the maximum anmount by eating meat on a bone or various types of edible objects found in the game's stages. *** Note, that while only meat on a bone or blue crystals reward the protagonists with E.V.O. points, the anmount of health restored depends on the protagonists current health and defense stats. The higher, the maximum health and defense, the less health they will recover when eating meat on the bone. The health recovered from eating edible objects always stays the same, though, but they will never give out E.V.O. points. Moves * Attack Power ** Not really a move, but the strength of the various moves, the protagonist can use in battle. Note, that some of these are dependent on the current species and whether the protagonist has a specific body part or not. * Biting ** By pressing Y, the protagonist will bite an enemy. This is available to any form, that doesn't wield a weapon. ** If the protagonist bites a meat on a bone or an edible object, they will eat it. * Strength ** This stat measures, how much damage the protagonist does, when they tackle a foe or jump on it. While tackling can be done by all forms, jumping onto a foe hurts the player by causing collision damage instead when they are a fish. *** Note, that while in the Japanese version of the game, the damage done by tackling and jumping onto foes is the same value, this has been changed in the English version, where jumping onto an enemy only does half as much damage as tackling them. ** Tackling is done by double tapping a direction to run and then pressing A while running, which will cause the protagonist to slide towards the foe. Note, that some foes like charging ones or ones with ranged attacks are able to counter this. ** Jumping is done by pressing X. The protagonist can change their direction while jumping. Any foe can by harmed by jumping onto them, unless they are submerged. * Kick ** By pressing A, the protagonist will kick any foe standing behind them in a similar way to a horse. This move is only available to the quadrupedal form of the mammal evolution line. * Strike ** This move replaces the bite for any form that gives the protagonist a weapon. This move is only available to the monkey human and the two human forms of the protagonist, who swing a bone, a club and an axe, respectively, to attack their foes. ** This also forces them to use the B button to eat their food. Using the B button to eat food is available to all forms, but can not be used as an attack. * Horn ** This basically works the same as the tackle move, only without pressing A. The protagonist can only use this move when they have evolved a horn. Using a horn thrice will break it, but fully restore the protagonists health upon breaking. Exceptions to this are the Swordfish Horn, the Dragon's Horn and the Elephant Tusks, which never break. Though, the former is exclusive to the fish form, while the latter two are red crystal forms, that the protagonist can only use temporarily and only once ingame, unless they save them in their log, in which case they can use the green crystal to turn into these again. Miscellaneous * Defense Power ** Pretty much self explaining, this is the protagonists defense. The higher, the defense stat is, the less damage the protagonist will take from the enemies' attacks. ** Bodies, that are covered in scales or have a thick shell provide the best defense ingame. * Agility ** This stat's value determines how fast the protagonist can move around. A low value will make them run very slowly, while a high value will make them very fast. ** Paired with a high Jumping Ability stat, the protagonist is sometimes able to clear an entire stage by making a running start and jumping straight to the right two or three times. This is especially notable when playing as the fully evolved form of the bipedal reptile starting from around the middle stages of the third world. * Jumping Ability ** Similar to the agility stat, a low value for the protagonist's jumping ability will only allow them to make small hops, while a high value allows them to sometimes even reachh the top of the screen and go off screen for short periods with their jump. ** This stat doesn't really matter when the protagonist is still a fish, other than, that it allows them to almost skip a handful of stages. As most of the time, the fish explores caves, though, this isn't of much use until the very late stages in the first world. More content will be added soon. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Stubs